Dreaming
by Maho-chan
Summary: Set 10 years after the end of the Hana Yori Dango Manga, this is a glimpse into the married life of Domyoji Tsukasa and Domyoji Tsukushi. UPDATED, Chapter 3.
1. Chapter 1

Also submitted to the 10hugs Live Journal community for set #1, theme #3: Destiny

* * *

**Dreaming**  
**A Hana Yori Dango Fanfiction  
By Maho-chan**

**

* * *

**Author's notes (6/16/06): The next chapter of A Simple Misunderstanding is coming very soon, I am almost finished with editing it. Thank you for being patient, dear readers! In the meantime, please enjoy the first chapter of my newest story, Dreaming. :)

_

* * *

_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Hana Yori Dango. This story was inspired by a scene in Vol. 33 of the HYD manga and by events in volume 36. Characterizations based upon volume 36 of the Hana Yori Dango Manga. Hope you enjoy! _

**

* * *

Chapter 1**

"What are you dreaming about?" Tsukushi whispered, looking at Tsukasa's serene face as he slept at his desk with his cheek cushioned on his folded arms. She had come to his office at the top of the Domyoji financial building after the tenth phone call to him that night; phone calls in which Tsukasa had repeatedly said "I'll be coming home in half an hour."

Five hours had passed since call number one, leaving Tsukushi exasperated from waiting. The dinner she had prepared for him tonight was a stew that he sometimes requested, the kind of stew she had made for him when they were dating in high school. It was ruined now, and had been since call number five. Tsukushi had finally decided to come get him when her last call wasn't answered.

Contemplating him, Tsukushi realized how exhausted Tsukasa was. There were slight bags under his eyes and his hair was a little bit mussed. But he was still handsome, as handsome as he had been when she had first fallen in love with him, maybe even more handsome now that she had every detail of his face memorized, having gazed upon him on those mornings when she woke to find his forehead pressed against hers, his arms holding her close.

The wood felt cool under Tsukushi's fingers as she leaned against his desk and watched him sleeping peacefully.

The experience of coming to Tsukasa's office by their car was still strange to her, even though she had done it countless times in the years that they had been together. And what still surprised Tsukushi the most was how the guards of the Domyoji building acted so courteously towards her, always greeting her with a very formal bow. She remembered the days when she had been harshly turned away by those same guards.

Those were the days of running from the SPs and feeling as though that every moment with Tsukasa was a stolen moment from a destiny in which they would eventually be torn apart.

And back then Tsukushi had thought the hell of being separated from him again and again would never end.

But peaceful times had finally come, and here she was in his quiet office gazing upon his sleeping face. Tsukasa's arms were folded over some report and Tsukushi tilted her head to get a better look at it.

'Financial Statement, Domyoji Corporation, China Branch.' The title was written in bold English print.

But what followed was written in _Chinese._

Tsukushi smiled slightly. She still couldn't believe that Tsukasa was leading the Domyoji Corporation now. Was this really the same idiot she had fallen for long ago, the guy who could barely get a Japanese phrase correct? Tsukushi bit back a giggle. Tsukasa still made mistakes in his Japanese now and then.

But despite his somewhat poor Japanese language skills, it was undeniable that Domyoji Tsukasa was a brilliant man. Tsukushi never told him she thought this because there was no reason to inflate his already enormous ego. But she knew it was true.

She had married an amazing person.

Tsukasa's necktie was flung across the desk, almost falling onto the floor and his suit jacket was carelessly thrown over the back of the chair and looking a little bit wrinkled. It must have been a busy night, Tsukushi mused, picking up his tie and folding it carefully, then placing in it her purse that she had placed on the edge of his enormous desk. Looking out the huge bay window behind his chair, she saw the glittering lights of Tokyo spreading out as far as she could see.

Somewhere out there was their house, with the ruined stew still sitting on the dining room table, the cake she had bought for desert laid out as well. Also out in the distance, probably sleeping in the living room of that same house was the little Corgi dog that Tsukasa had bought her for one of their anniversaries. Tsukasa always pretended to dislike little Momo, even though Tsukushi sometimes found Tsukasa petting her when he thought Tsukushi wasn't looking.

Sighing, Tsukushi looked back at Tsukasa, her eyes softening. Glancing down at her watch, she read the time and sighed again.

1:00 am

He worked too hard now, trying his best to lead the legacy he had been born into. It was a change from those long ago days when he would just order people to do things for him, without caring one bit about the consequences. He had responsibilities. He made important decisions. People depended upon him.

He had become…

"A good man." Tsukushi whispered aloud, leaning over him again.

The scent of his familiar cologne wafted up, and Tsukushi could feel the warmth of his body from where she stood.

"Am I in any of your dreams?" Tsukushi asked, leaning on the desk with one hand and reaching her other hand towards him to touch his soft curly hair.

Tsukasa murmured without opening his eyes.

"Idiot. All my dreams are about you."

Moving one of his arms out from under his head, Tsukasa reached for the hand that played with his curls and brought it to his lips.

"_You are my dream_." Tsukasa mumbled against her fingers. He fingered the ring on Tsukushi's ring finger and caressed her knuckles.

Opening his eyes, Tsukasa looked at her longingly.

"Tsukushi." He whispered as she bent and kissed him gently.

Gazing back at him lovingly, Tsukushi replied in a soft voice

"Let's go home."

Sitting up, Tsukasa rubbed his eyes and then pulled Tsukushi towards him until she was sitting in his lap. He leaned his head against her chest, sighing sleepily. Tsukushi wrapped her arms around him, looking past the top of his chair and out at the Tokyo skyline again.

Moments passed, Tsukasa's even breathing feeling warm through the thin material of Tsukushi's blouse.

"Are you asleep?" Tsukushi asked after a while.

"Hmm." Tsukasa mumbled back.

Tsukushi kissed the top of his head. "Idiot, you work too hard. You should be lazy sometimes. Like when we were in high school. You are _too good_ of a man now." Tsukushi mused, rubbing the back of his head, the short hairs tickling her fingers.

"Makino, stop talking. I'm sleeping." Tsukasa grumbled, leaning closer to her.

Giggling a little, Tsukushi pressed her cheek against his hair. "Idiot, if you sleep here how will we get home?"

Tsukasa snored, having fully fallen asleep again

Lifting her head, Tsukushi reached one arm out to the nearby telephone. Dialing the number of Tsukasa's on call secretary, a man who never seemed to sleep, Tsukushi continued to hold Tsukasa against her as he slept.

After four melodious rings, Tsukasa's ever alert secretary answered with a very polite

"This is Tanaka."

"Good evening Tanaka, this is Domyoji Tsukushi."

"Ah, Domyoji-sama. How can I help you?"

"I would like you to cancel all of my husband's appointments and meetings tomorrow. If anyone asks, please tell them that it was requested by me."

"I shall do so immediately."

"And Tanaka, please call our car and tell them that we will be down shortly. We are going home."

"Will do. Good night Domyoji-sama."

"Thank you and good night, Tanaka."

Hanging up the phone, Tsukushi gazed out the window contentedly.

"You are my dream too." Tsukushi said softly to Tsukasa, smiling as he continued to snore softly.

"_Always."_

_

* * *

_  
AN: To be continued…

The questions Tsukushi asks, "What are you dreaming about?" and "Am I in any your dreams?" are based upon translations from the Shoujo Magic website as well as Jennifer Wand's translation of the scene that this story is based upon that appreared in Margaret 9, volume 22, which is now Hana Yori Dango manga volume 33.

Also, dear readers, I am doing some research for my writing. If you do review this story, could you also answer these two questions for me in your review?

Who is your favorite F4?  
Why do you like him?

Thank you :)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Hana Yori Dango.

_AN (8/21/06): Characterizations based upon HYD manga volumes 33 and 36. This chapter was beta read by SG and Jennifer Wand. Thanks again to everyone who reviewed the first chapter of Dreaming. I hope you enjoy reading chapter 2!_

* * *

**Dreaming  
A Hana Yori Dango Fanfiction  
By Maho-chan**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

It took about an hour to travel from the Domyoji Financial Building to their home.

Tsukushi gazed out the window and observed the city lights as the car raced down the highway. Billboard after lighted billboard could be seen from the usually busy expressway that was now almost deserted due to the late hour. Looking down at Tsukasa, who was now stretched out on the seat with his head in her lap, Tsukushi smiled. Thank goodness she had requested the limousine; he would have never fit in their other car this way.

Tsukushi yawned. She couldn't wait to go to bed.

The driver turned off the highway and slowly navigated the dark residential streets. After a while, a familiar-looking gate came into view, and Tsukushi unconsciously leaned forward in anticipation.

Their comfortable home was located on the very edge of the richest housing community in Tokyo, in an area where it was still possible to have a huge yard.

The house was small by Domyoji family standards. It had been designed by a very famous architect whom Sojiro had recommended when Tsukasa had decided that it was time to build a house so that he could start his life with Tsukushi.

Tsukushi had been a little confused when the architect had first drawn up the plans and met them in Tsukasa's huge office at the Domyoji Financial Building. Staring at those drawings laid out atop Tsukasa's desk, Tsukushi had felt hesitant. They had been living together, but were not officially engaged. "Shouldn't we get engaged first, and then start planning our home?" Tsukushi had asked Tsukasa, feeling very bewildered.

But Tsukasa had simply argued away her misgivings, insisting that the order of events was fine and that she should trust him. Everything would happen in good time, he had assured her. After quite a bit of resistance Tsukushi had finally consented. Nothing with them was ever normal, so she concluded that this would be no exception.

Working on the design of the house had been exciting because of the anticipation of choosing the details of their home and the subsequent conflicts that had ensued. Tsukasa had wanted a four story house with a tennis court, a basketball court and a pool. Tsukushi had suggested the house have two stories and a small yard. Tsukasa had argued that more rooms and a bigger house would be better.

"I don't want a huge house with so many rooms_,"_ Tsukushi had replied as she remembered the lonely atmosphere of the main Domyoji mansion. Of course, Tsukasa had disagreed with her, and they had argued heatedly until Tsukushi had explained her reasoning.

They didn't need many rooms, not when there was only the two of them. And there would be no high ceilings, Tsukushi had declared angrily, her eyes suddenly filling with tears. Tsukasa had been so surprised at the sight of her tears, immediately asking the architect and his assistant to leave and pulling Tsukushi into his arms.

"Baka, don't cry. Now explain this to me. Why don't you want high ceilings in our house?" Tsukasa had asked, kissing her tears away.

Tsukushi had sniffled and pressed her face against his. "I don't want it to be a cold place. The high ceilings make the rooms seem lonely. You can't feel close to your family with high ceilings." She had sobbed then, remembering Tsukasa's old home, the ceilings that rose so high and the loneliness she knew he had felt growing up there. Unable to bear Tsukushi's tears, Tsukasa had relented. There would be no high ceilings. And they would compromise, making their house large enough to have parties and overnight guests if they wanted, but small enough so that they wouldn't lose each other in their own home. Tsukasa had kissed her repeatedly then and called her a "silly woman" and a "sentimental moron" until Tsukushi was smiling begrudgingly instead of crying.

But the conflicts hadn't ended there. There were many more quarrels. The architect and his assistants were sent out of the room many, many times.

Tsukasa had said that the design should include Grecian columns. Tsukushi had argued that elegant Grecian columns were ostentatious and that they should go for a more practical, modern design instead. How they had fought about how many balconies there should be and how many trees!

In the end, the architect had mediated between them, working overtime to alter his plans so that they could compromise. Tsukasa had rewarded him for his efforts, bestowing huge bonuses upon the patient man every time he changed the design to fit their needs. And after each conflict had been tentatively resolved, Tsukasa and Tsukushi would send the architect home and return to their apartment to reconcile, usually staying up the entire night.

It was on the grounds of their future home, during a pause in the construction, that the day had come for them to finally formalize their engagement. As they both wore hard hats and stepped carefully on the bare foundation, Tsukasa had asked Tsukushi to be his, slipping a ring on her finger and promising that he was finally, truly home.

And it was there that Tsukushi had said yes, wrapping her arms around his neck as he embraced her. Overcome with joy, they had kissed, Tsukasa holding Tsukushi to him, her feet dangling off the ground. And then suddenly, Tsukasa had grinned and looked up at the sky.

Tsukushi remembered following his gaze and craning her neck upwards to see the blue sky overhead, where the roof of their home would one day be.

And in the sky she found a plane scrawling a message from him.

Watching the plane, Tsukushi had begun to laugh and cry at the same time as she read the huge words.

Tsukasa and _Tsukoski. _

_Forever._

Every time she remembered that moment, Tsukushi felt nostalgic. As their now finished house came into view, Tsukushi leaned over and gently kissed Tsukasa's temple, smiling down at him as she pulled away. Looking out of the window again, she saw that the staff was opening the front doors to welcome them. As they pulled up to the front door, Tsukushi glanced down at Tsukasa knowing that she had to wake him and knowing that he wouldn't like it.

Tsukushi gently nudged Tsukasa's shoulder. "Domyoji, we're home."

He continued to sleep.

Tsukushi leaned over and whispered in his ear "Baka, its time to get up. We can't sleep in the car."

Tsukasa groaned, burying his face against her skirt. Tsukushi sighed as the driver opened the door and waited for them. Determined to get her husband to sleep in their bed, where he belonged, Tsukushi nudged him hard and said very loudly, "Its 8:00, and you are late for your morning meeting."

"What!" Tsukasa shouted, sitting up abruptly. Looking around the interior of the darkened car, he noticed the driver holding the door open and Tsukushi staring at him.

"Makino," Tsukasa growled, running his fingers through his hair. "It's nighttime."

"I know. You've been asleep in your office and in the car. This was the only way to get you to move, you big oaf," Tsukushi said, shaking her head.

"Oat? What is that? Whatever, I don't care. C'mon," Tsukasa said, getting out and then reaching out to clasp her hand so he could help her out of the car. He continued to hold her hand as he staggered unsteadily towards the door. Tsukushi giggled and placed his arm around her shoulder while she supported him at the waist.

"You're really tired," she said as they walked slowly up the stairs to their room.

"Yeah," Tsukasa replied, squinting a little. "Why the hell is it so bright in our house? It hurts my eyes."

"Moron, it's always this bright. You are just sleepy," Tsukushi replied calmly as they reached the top of the stairs. The upstairs maid stood there, holding a very wiggly Momo in her arms.

"Domyoji-sama, I put away the food and fed Momo as you requested." The maid said in a quiet voice, looking a little nervous as Tsukasa stared at her intently. Tsukushi nodded in acknowledgement at the maid, and then looked on in surprise as Tsukasa moved away from her to take Momo into his arms. Tucking the excited dog under his arm like a squirming football, Tsukasa said gruffly.

"Momo. Makino. Let's go."

Momo yipped in reply as Tsukasa shuffled down the hall, still walking a little unsteadily. Tsukushi laughed, catching the eye of the maid who smiled back and looked relieved.

Tsukushi followed Tsukasa as he wandered into their room. Closing the door behind them, Tsukushi watched as Tsukasa deposited the excited dog on their bed, flounced down next to Momo, and proceeded to fall asleep with his shoes on. Momo scampered off, running to the adjoining bathroom to poke around as was her habit. Removing her shoes, Tsukushi then moved over to Tsukasa, noting that he was almost completely asleep. Reaching for his feet, Tsukushi pulled one shoe off and then another as Tsukasa groaned something about "stew."

"Baka, you can't eat stew now," Tsukushi said, sitting next to him on the bed. "It's past 2 am. You worked so late today and the stew was ruined." Feeling a little miffed that they were unable to share the dish that she had made because he didn't come home when he said he would, Tsukushi glared at Tsukasa. Moments later, her annoyed expression changed into a bemused smile as Tsukasa rolled on his side and reached for one of the nearby pillows. He hugged it, burying his face in the softness.

"Makino, come to bed," he mumbled, breathing deeply. "Sleepy."

Tsukushi tried to stifle her laughter. He was too funny right now.

"If you don't get up and get ready for bed you will be really mad tomorrow," Tsukushi replied.  
"'Makino, why the hell didn't you wake me up?' you'll say. And then you will complain that I let you sleep in your work clothes and that I didn't make you eat dinner and that now you are starving."

He didn't answer.

"Mou!" Tsukushi said exasperatedly. Pushing on Tsukasa's shoulder so that he unconsciously rolled onto his back, Tsukushi started to unbutton his shirt.

A magazine placed upon the nightstand next to the bed caught her eye and Tsukushi continued to undo buttons as she read the headlines.

"Domyoji Tsukasa, Financial Genius", was written in huge letters on the cover, and the picture behind the words was the towering Domyoji Financial Building. Tsukushi smiled wryly. Looking at the so-called "financial genius", Tsukushi recalled the many articles that had been written about him in the past. He had been called an economic paragon, a demigod of business, and a demon of negotiation. Tsukasa had loved reading those articles, especially the one that made him out to be a demon. He hadn't been quite sure what a _paragon_ was, and she had had an amusing time getting him to understand. Tsukasa kept thinking it had something with the United States' pentagon until Tsukushi had set him straight.

Surprisingly, some of those magazine articles had included her as well. She was also considered something of a financial genius, especially where her own dango shop franchise was concerned. Tsukushi supposed all those days of saving, scrimping and looking for the best bargains when she was younger must have paid off, as she was now renowned in the business world for making shrewd calculations and smart deals that increased her companies' profits.

Staring at her sleeping "demon of negotiation", Tsukushi wondered what an article about his nocturnal habits might look like. If a reporter ever asked her, which was not out of the question given the sensationalism of the media these days, what might she tell them?

She might say that he liked sleeping on his stomach most nights, his whole body dominating their bed like he dominated the business world. How the press would jump at the chance to print that.

"Domyoji Tsukasa, His Sleeping Habits Analyzed!" She could just see the tawdry magazine cover page with huge block characters promising insights into his personality and character based upon details about his sleep habits. There would be tips on how to become a success like him, such as "Try to sleeping on your stomach most nights!" and "Make sure you pin your wife down under your sleeping body so that she can't move."

Cringing, Tsukushi vowed that article would never be written. People might actually imitate him. She couldn't let the housewives of Japan endure being pinned down at night by husbands eager to be successful businessmen. Never mind that Tsukushi found that particular sleeping habit of Tsukasa's endearing. If anyone found out it would be way too embarrassing. And knowing Tsukasa, he might just be amused by reading an article like that and not horrified like she would be.

On a more romantic note, she could say that he often called out for her while dreaming—sometimes happily, sometimes longingly. Reflecting on it, Tsukushi realized he had done that for years. He was dreaming about her, although he never told her what he dreamed about when he happily said her name. He always blushed when she teased him about it and usually said something defensive to quickly change the subject.

Tsukushi usually slept very deeply and rarely woke during the night. But when Tsukasa spoke her name she would instinctively wake at the sound of his voice. And when he called out to her longingly, she would hold him close, kissing him until he became less agitated. Tsukasa also never talked about his bad dreams, even though Tsukushi sometimes became concerned and asked him about them. He would always say "Baka, I don't have nightmares. Why would I worry?" But Tsukushi knew better. She had finally concluded that he still dreamed about those long ago days of being separated and instead of asking, merely comforted him in his sleep, content that she was now with him and that any bad dreams he might have were thankfully no longer their reality. She had those nightmares sometimes too.

That fact would never go to the press either; it was too real and too personal.

The one tidbit that would send their many admirers', followers' and rivals' tongues wagging was that there were nights when Tsukasa turned amorous, waking them both up from slumber. After that he wouldn't sleep a wink and neither would she. Wouldn't they like to know why some mornings Tsukasa nodded off at his early meetings? Or why on those same mornings, Tsukushi didn't go into the office at all?

Blushing, Tsukushi knew was no way she would ever let that cat out of the bag. She did not need her cheeky office assistants winking at her when she wandered into the office after staying home and resting the day before.

An excited yip and a lick to her leg brought Tsukushi out of her thoughts. Looking down at Momo, who was now sitting by the bed and panting, Tsukushi brought one finger up to her lips.

"Momo, shh!"

Rising from the bed, Tsukushi reached to pet Momo, frowning a little when the excited dog scampered away again, barking at Tsukushi.

"Momo! Stop."

Waving her arms at Momo, Tsukushi advanced forward trying to catch the dog in her arms. Seeing Tsukushi advance, Momo growled excitedly, yipped again and took off, this time in the direction of the bathroom. Reaching the bathroom door, she barked twice, causing Tsukushi to glance back at the bed. Tsukasa groaned, covering his face with his arm.

"Momo, please, come here!" Tsukushi whispered desperately. She didn't want Tsukasa to wake up.

Racing to the bathroom, Tsukushi stumbled and caught herself from falling as Momo shot past her in the other direction, this time heading under the writing desk near the window. Barking again, Momo wagged her tail and crouched down, ready to play. Flustered, Tsukushi gasped as she moved forward to catch Momo, this time diving under the desk to grab the excited dog. Momo barked happily and ran off the instant Tsukushi made it under the desk, causing Tsukushi to lunge forward. She barely missed grabbing the small dog's legs. Completely exasperated, Tsukushi sat up quickly forgetting that the desk was above her head.

"OW!" Tsukushi yelled, the pain of hitting the wood causing her to see stars. "Ouch."

"Yip!" Momo replied, coming over to inspect Tsukushi and lick her fingers in concern. Tsukushi groaned, rubbing her head and swallowing back tears. "Ow," she repeated. Momo stared at her for a moment and then scampered off to the bed. Jumping on it and sitting next to Tsukasa's head, the concerned dog barked loudly and then licked Tsukasa's chin.

"What is going on?" Tsukasa shouted, sitting up from having been startled out of sleep. Momo continued to bark as Tsukasa looked around while frowning. "What the hell do you want? Stop barking!" Tsukasa ordered, glowering at the little dog. Momo yipped and jumped off the bed, trotting over to Tsukushi who was still wincing and trying not to cry.

"Makino? Why is Momo barking? Makino? Where are you?" Tsukasa asked agitatedly. Looking around, he found Tsukushi rubbing her head and sniffling. "Makino?"

"I'm over here," Tsukushi whimpered. Wincing, Tsukushi gripped the leg of the desk. Hitting her head had hurt. Moments later Tsukasa's hand was on top of her head, the other hand prying her fingers away from the wood. Holding her arm, he guided her out from under the desk, all the while protecting her aching head with his large hand. Having finally gotten her in the clear, Tsukasa pulled her into his arms and carried her to the bed.

"What happened to you?" Tsukasa asked gruffly, kissing Tsukushi's forehead and holding her close.

"Momo wanted to play. I tried to catch her and I hit my head."

Tsukasa gently laid Tsukushi on the bed, and then settled down next to her, pulling her towards him so that her head rested against his chest. Rubbing her head with his hand, Tsukasa closed his eyes and whispered, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Tsukushi whispered back, clutching his shirt and closing her eyes. "But it really hurt! Momo!" She grumbled, raising her head to give the little dog a chastising look and then resting her head upon Tsukasa's chest again. Momo merely barked, wagged her tail and then jumped up on the bed. Sauntering up to Tsukasa, Momo sniffed his ear and licked it.

"Damn you, Momo!" Tsukasa said, batting Momo away so that she jumped back down to the floor. "Why does she always do that?" he muttered, turning back to Tsukushi and kissing the top of her head. Tsukushi laughed softly, her eyes closing.

"She likes you."

Tsukasa pressed his face against Tsukushi's hair. "It's annoying. I don't like it."

"Sure," Tsukushi said in a knowing voice, smiling as Tsukasa moaned sleepily.

"I hate dogs." Tsukasa then proceeded to roll them both so that he was covering her with his body. "Makino, I'm so tired." Tsukasa groaned and pressed his face against her neck as Tsukushi ran her fingers through his hair. "We really need to get up and get ready for bed. You are still in your work clothes. And so am I."

"Don't care," Tsukasa grunted in reply, kissing her neck and exhaling noisily. "Time to sleep," he mumbled, his arms tightening around her.

Tsukushi pushed against his shoulder. "I'm going to get up, okay?"

He didn't answer.

"Domyoji," Tsukushi pleaded while trying to move him. "Wake up."

It was no use, he was fast asleep.

Aware that she was now trapped beneath him for the night, Tsukushi raised her head slightly as Momo jumped back on the bed and settled herself somewhere around Tsukushi's hip.

Momo rested her head on her paws and yawned.

"Momo, I'm stuck. Could you help me?" Tsukushi whispered, as Momo panted in reply and then settled down to sleep. "Maybe not."

Giggling, Tsukushi petted Momo's soft hair. "Good dog."

Resigned to the predicament she now found herself in, Tsukushi moved a little bit so that she could wrap her arms around Tsukasa's neck.

"Momo, can you believe this crazy guy?" Tsukushi asked softly, smiling to herself. Momo growled and then whimpered softly at the sound of Tsukushi's voice.

"Shh…Good night, Momo," Tsukushi said, reaching over and patting the dog comfortingly. As the room grew quiet save for Tsukasa's breathing in her ear, Tsukushi contentedly sighed.

"Love you, Tsukasa." Tsukushi whispered to him, kissing him on the cheek then closing her eyes and falling fast asleep.

* * *

_AN: To be continued…  
_

_If you are enjoying this story please let me know by sending me a review, it makes me happy to know that people are enjoying my stories. :)_


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I don't own Hana Yori Dango. :)  
_

_

* * *

_AN: Happy Valentine's Day! :) Many thanks to Joanna for beta reading. All mistaken words and expressions in Tsukasa's thoughts and speech are intentional. As usual, please check my profile for notes. And as always, hope you enjoy. ;) -Maho-chan

* * *

**Dreaming****  
**A Hana Yori Dango Fanfiction  
By Maho-chan

**

* * *

**

Chapter 3

_Momo was whining_

Tsukasa groaned, coming out of slumber slowly as Momo whimpered somewhere nearby. He could feel Tsukushi's arms around him. As Momo let out a little yip, Tsukasa felt Tsukushi move to bury her face in his neck. Her hair brushed his cheek and he sleepily kissed the top of her head as he opened his eyes. The lights were still on and the room was bright even though it was still dark outside the windows.

Tsukasa glanced over at the clock.

3:45 am.

He inwardly groaned. Why had Momo woken him now? Annoyed, Tsukasa glanced down at Tsukushi who lay with her head against his chest. He noted that she was still in her work clothes. He frowned, thinking back to what had happened earlier that evening. He vaguely remembered that she had hit her head and they had embraced…

He must have fallen asleep on top of her _again_. Inwardly cursing himself for preventing Tsukushi from being comfortable, Tsukasa turned his head as Momo pawed at the door.

_She must need to go to the bathroom, _Tsukasa thought, as he eased Tsukushi onto the pillows before getting up from the bed. As Momo looked at him expectantly, Tsukasa bent to pat her furry head.

"Stupid dog," Tsukasa whispered affectionately before straightening and reaching for the doorknob. Opening it, he watched as Momo scampered out into the hallway. Tsukasa closed the door softly. Picking up the telephone near their bed, he dialed the number of the night maid, and said. "Take Momo outside and then bring her back to me."

The maid replied without a hint of sleepiness. "Yes, Domyoji-sama."

Tsukasa hung up the phone and then rubbed his eyes. A slight draft wafted through the room, causing him to notice that his shirt was unbuttoned. Looking down at his bare chest and then around the room, he observed that the Tsukushi's bag was in the middle of the floor, along with his briefcase. Their shoes were littered across the carpet, as were a couple of Momo's chew toys.

The chew toys were no big surprise, but the other things...

Turning to look at Tsukushi, Tsukasa found that she was shivering. He drew closer to her as he realized how much trouble he had caused by staying late at the office. Running his fingers through his tangled, curly hair, Tsukasa sighed.

He really needed a break from work. This was the third time he had missed dinner with Tsukushi this week and the fourth time in a month he had kept Tsukushi waiting for him to come home…

It was unacceptable.

Tsukasa yawned and took a mental inventory of what he had to do that day. Could he afford to take a break? Judging by the exhaustion he felt, he realized it didn't matter if he could afford it. He needed to take a day off. And seeing how Tsukushi lay fast asleep in her work clothes, he decided he wanted her to take that break with him.

There were several meetings happening later that day but all could be postponed. As far as he knew, Tsukushi didn't have anything pressing. And even if she did, he wasn't going to let her go to the office without having fully rested.

Yawning again, Tsukasa felt the urge to sleep tugging at his senses. And Tsukushi…

She looked so exhausted, the bags under her eyes apparent. Tsukasa brushed her cheek with his fingertips. She was still wearing her pantyhose…

Tsukasa made up his mind. First and foremost he would take care of Tsukushi, whose needs were tantamount to his own. Second he would get dressed for bed. And then third, he would call his secretary, cancel his appointments and after Momo returned from being walked, he would put her in her dog bed, then snuggle up with Tsukushi and sleep to his heart's content.

Tsukasa stood, pulled back the covers on one side of the bed and then picked Tsukushi up in his arms. Settling her down against the sheets, he began to unbutton her shirt, watching her sleeping face affectionately. He bent his head and kissed her lips, and smiled when she didn't wake.

She still had the habit of sleeping like a rock, just like high school. He guessed that old habits died hard. He had never figured out how she could sleep this deeply. The only way she would wake up at night was when he had bad dreams and shouted for her (which he still wouldn't admit to), or they spontaneously made love (which he _loved_ doing with her).

As he reached under her back to unhook her bra, he pushed away the amorous thoughts that were now arising.

Now was not the time, she looked and seemed too tired. He eased her out of most of her clothing, including the garters she had been wearing with her stockings.

Tsukasa stared at the pieces of lace he held in his fingertips. When in the world has she started wearing garters? Had he been so busy that he hadn't noticed? Tsukasa realized he couldn't even remember when they had last made love, which pissed him off. He fingered the lace around the tops of the stockings she wore.

The urge to do other things to her arose and he glowered down at his sleeping wife. Did she _have _to be so cute? Tsukushi sighed in her sleep as Tsukasa gently brushed his fingers against her soft skin.

Tsukasa grimly realized that helping to undress Tsukushi for bed was becoming a kind of slow torture. Silly woman and her fluctuating modesty. He remembered how when they were younger she had once jumped atop a video game bicycle and unabashedly shown off her underwear. But back then she would also become frantic when he caught even a tiny glimpse of her bare skin.

This was just another example of her ever changing inhibitions. Tsukushi had been wearing normal, run-of-the mill-pantyhose for the longest time. And now she was wearing these delicate stockings.

Tsukasa smiled wryly. She still surprised him and kept him guessing, even after all these years. But seriously, where had she gotten these? He wondered as he inspected the lacy straps in his hand. And why had she been wearing them now? It was dangerous.

He was going to take advantage of her! Now granted, after all this time and being married to her, waking her up with urgent kisses might not be considered taking advantage. But still! He might do something to her.

Correction, he wanted to do something to her!

Tsukasa rubbed his forehead with his hand. Tsukushi was sleeping. She was incredibly tired. He wasn't going to initiate _that_ right now. But tomorrow he was going to find out what else he hadn't noticed about his wife lately.

They were definitely taking a break from work tomorrow! And he was definitely going to find out why she had been wearing the skimpy ribbons and lace that he now dropped on top of the pile that consisted of her other discarded clothes. He was distracted again by his increasing desire. He really wanted her now! Yielding to this impulse, Tsukasa leaned in to kiss her neck. He paused as Tsukushi softly moaned in her sleep.

"Stupid, come home now…" Tsukushi called out softly.

Tsukasa drew away, his expression softening.

"Moron, I'm right here. Go back to sleep." Tsukasa said softly in reply.

Tsukushi moaned and turned unto her side, shivering slightly

"Cold." She mumbled. Tsukasa pulled the coverlet up, making sure the blankets covered her shoulders and watched her for a while.

When he had fallen in love with her, so many years ago, he had never dreamed that he could feel this happy. Back then, he had only had his "gut feeling" and the knowledge that Tsukushi was important to him. He hadn't really known _why_ he loved her and wanted her so badly, he had just known certainty and some vague idea of how he wanted things to be. His determination had been wrapped up in it as had his desire and the feeling that life was much more fun and worth living when she was around.

As time had gone on, he eventually came to understand the depth of his emotions towards Tsukushi. He still had that strong gut feeling but it was accompanied by so many more feelings that he had never expected to feel. And now…

As her eyes fluttered while she dreamed he felt affectionate.

As her fingers clutched at the coverlet and he covered them with his, he felt protective.

As he bent to kiss her cheek he felt passionate.

While adjusting the covers again, making sure she was warm, he felt devoted.

And when she murmured "... love you" he felt incredible all-encompassing love.

He smiled down at her.

As Tsukushi fell into deeper slumber, Tsukasa stood, intent on changing for bed.

Walking over to their closet, he pulled out his pajamas and began changing while he mulled over the day he had had.

* * *

Earlier that day, one of his business colleagues had complimented him about Tsukushi's successes. Listening to the man express his respect for Tsukushi had made Tsukasa feel so proud. Her success was something that never failed to bring a smile to his face.

In the bookcase in his office, there was a framed photo that featured Tsukasa and Tsukushi bent over a desk examining a contract. In the photo Tsukushi was smiling nervously, as Tsukasa pointed to where she should sign…

Few people knew the story behind that photograph. Tsukasa smiled to himself as he finished donning his pajama bottoms then went back into the bedroom. He picked up Tsukushi's purse and his briefcase. Setting the items on the desk, he rifled through his briefcase as he reminisced about the photo.

When Tsukushi had first graduated from university, she had been planning to work for another company despite her obvious connection to the Domyoji Corporation.

Tsukasa had been flabbergasted by her plan and had demanded that she come work with him instead, on the grounds that the Domyoji Corporation would one day be her company as well.

Of course, stubborn woman that she was, she had refused. Tsukasa remembered how they had fought about it. He had repeatedly said that he didn't want his future wife to be pushed around in the business world, to which she had replied that she wasn't his wife yet and she needed to do this on her own.

Not understanding, Tsukasa had berated her about how she always made him worry before he had noticed how her eyes were filled with tears and her body trembled. He had paused in his lecture and it was then that she had filled the awkward quiet between them with her reasoning. She needed to make her own way in the world, Tsukushi had explained. She couldn't just rely on him to make things easy.

Tsukasa had gotten mad again.

But no matter how much he had admonished her, her deep sense of pride had prevailed and she had firmly refused to work for the Domyoji Corporation. Tsukasa had been utterly exasperated. He remembered being completely unable to understand why she wouldn't see the logic in his viewpoint.

Over and over again they had hashed it out until Tsukushi had finally shouted.

"I won't be your equal if we do it like that!"

The word "equal" plus the pleading look in her eyes had made him think twice.

Tsukasa had understood that Tsukushi had struggled with the social pressures of being with him. The pressures hadn't been just the name-calling and bullying by high society women, it had been the fact that they had come from opposite sides of the economic spectrum. They were from different worlds, Tsukushi had always said. After all their hardships, Tsukasa had recognized the truth in those words.

He had known that in doing their best to meet each other halfway they had both had to compromise a great deal.

But even though her reasoning had begun to make sense to him, he couldn't let her work for another company. He couldn't let her be bullied again as was typical in the business world. He wanted to keep her safe and make things easier for her. Too often he had watched her struggle, both with a lack of money and with social pressures of high society. It had been unbearably hard for her and for him, too.

They had stood there for a long time, silently thinking, when she had sniffled and asked him to trust her.

He had pulled her close and held her as he finally relented. As he had stood there, Tsukushi sniffling against his chest, Tsukasa had come up with a brilliant idea. He had decided that would lend her money; collateral for starting her own business. She had a degree and she had the intellect. All she had needed was some funds, which he had in abundance. He remembered grinning as he had placed his fingers over her lips to stop her quick protests after he had suggested it.

She could use the money to build her own business and then when she had made it successful, she would have to pay him back, he had said. And the money had to be paid back with interest, he had included.

He would never forget the sensation of leaning forward and pressing his forehead to hers, as he had challenged her pride.

"I wonder, can the poor girl Makino accomplice this? Are you sure you are up to it? You aren't a neutral talent like I am." He had added an arrogant laugh before continuing "I bet you can't do it. Maybe we should forget the whole thing." He had said mockingly, trusting that she wouldn't be able to resist the chance to prove him wrong.

And when she had narrowed her eyes at him, acknowledging his dare, the feeling of relief he had felt was palpable.

"I can do this!" she had exclaimed, shaking her fist at him "I'm a weed after all. So it's a deal." She had said firmly, holding out her hand to shake his. "You idiot, you'll see." Her eyes had shone with grateful tears.

If she had had a red tag to symbolize her declaration, he knew she would have slapped it on him then and there. They had immediately had his lawyers to draw up the necessary contracts and arrange the transfer of funds.

Tsukushi had risen to the challenge and in only two years had brought her ideas to fruition, accomplishing what many business owners only dreamed of doing after several generations.

Some of their critics had said Tsukushi's success was due to the Domyoji Corporation's influence. They had accused her company of being a puppet corporation with the powerful Domyoji family masterminding and pulling the strings.

Those comments had angered Tsukasa greatly. What those morons hadn't known was that the contract Tsukasa had written and signed with Tsukushi stated that her company would have no affiliation with the Domyoji Corporation now or in the future.

The Domyoji Corporation would disavow any help or influence in any business dealings with Makino Enterprises—Tsukushi's new company—and after the loan was paid back with interest the company would forever remain the property of Makino Tsukushi, to pass on to _her_ heirs as she saw fit. The company being solely hers had been his idea, and with the agreement he had been determined to end the question of their being equals once and for all.

The morning of that fateful day when Makino Enterprises' profit margin had skyrocketed, Tsukasa had been drinking coffee and watching the stock market report on the huge flat screen television in his office with glee.

She had finally done it. She had won.

He had just reached for the phone to tell his secretary that he would be going out to have a very important meeting with the owner of Makino Enterprises, when Tsukushi had burst into his office, her eyes aglow with fiery determination. After having placed one hand on her hip, she had pointed at him with the other and declared loudly.

"Domyoji Tsukasa, I win!"

Before she had run towards him and launched herself into his arms. He remembered how he had happily embraced her as she had cried the words "I have your money, you stupid crazy idiot," against his ear.

And he could still recall how he had kissed her face comfortingly as she had sobbed, before replying with a simple. "Yeah."

Brining his mind to the present, Tsukasa looked over at Tsukushi who was still fast asleep.

With his pajama shirt in hand, he made his way over to bed. Pulling back the covers, Tsukasa helped Tsukushi into his large shirt. He buttoned it up, and then covered her with the covers again. He shook his head when she still didn't wake and then leaned over her to kiss her gently on the lips.

"Even now, I'm still so crazy about you." He said, gazing down at her.

There was a soft knock at the door and Tsukasa said quietly "Come in." The maid opened the door a little and Momo bounded in, wiggling her bottom excitedly.

"Damn dog," Tsukasa said as he wandered into the adjoining bathroom.

He'd brush his teeth first, give Tanaka-san a call and then go to sleep…

Momo followed Tsukasa into the bathroom. Tsukasa turned on the bright lights, moved over to the sink and glanced at himself in the huge mirror. Staring at his reflection, he noticed that he needed to shave.

He then fingered a pair of thin scars on the side of his cheek, noting that they were faint but still there.

As he brushed his teeth, he made a mental note to get his hair cut soon and to shave tomorrow morning. Momo sauntered past him and Tsukasa nudged her with his foot, lightly guiding her towards the doorway so that she would leave the bathroom. She was always so weird.

Tsukasa rinsed his mouth and went back into the bedroom. After turning off all of the lights except the one on the bedside table, he sat down on the bed next to Tsukushi. Tsukasa picked up the telephone and dialed Tanaka-san.

"Tanaka," Tsukasa said after the man answered with a polite "Hello?"

"Yes, Domyoji-sama."

"Cancel all of my appointments tomorrow, I'm staying home."

"I already did after your wife called," Tanaka replied.

"She already called you?" Tsukasa asked, looking down at Tsukushi in surprise.

"Yes, she called earlier. Will there be anything else, sir?" Tanaka asked politely.

"Yes, call Matsumoto-san and tell her that my wife won't be coming into the office today," Tsukasa responded.

"I'll do that as soon as we get off the phone," Tanaka said. "Please have a nice day off sir."

Tsukasa rubbed Tsukushi's shoulder, feeling very ready for bed. "I will."

Hanging up the phone, Tsukasa pulled back the covers, climbed into bed next to Tsukushi and pulled her close before covering them both with the blankets.

She instinctively curled into him, one of her legs coming to rest over his. Reaching over to shut off the bedside light, he turned it off and lay in the dark holding Tsukushi.

Tsukasa absently combed his fingers through Tsukushi's hair and pondered something that Sojiro had said to him recently.

According to Sojiro, Tsukasa and Tsukushi had "elbowed out."

Thinking about this, Tsukasa reflected upon how that statement didn't make much sense.

But Sojiro had also said. "I'm so glad we don't have to worry as much as we used to worry about you guys! Finally we can relax!"

Tsukushi sighed in her sleep and Tsukasa instinctively pulled her closer in response. He closed his eyes and contemplated Sojiro's words.

* * *

In the past there had been many people who had said that it would never last between Tsukasa and Tsukushi. Time and time again, Tsukasa had heard the same warnings about entering a relationship when they were so different and argued so much.

Tsukushi herself had said the same exact thing over and over, that they were from two different worlds that could never meet. She had worried about their relationship for so long, purely on the reasoning that they were too different. It had frustrated him to no end but he had persevered because he had never doubted for a second that they were meant to be together.

But Tsukasa had to admit that the road to this point in time had not always been easy.

When they had first started living together, before they were married, they had been faced with an unusual task. Tsukasa had never lived so closely with someone before; even his sister had rarely been around when they had lived together in the Domyoji mansion when he was a child.

Tsukushi had been living with her parents while in college, and was too used to being independent and deciding everything. So when they had moved in together, into the huge apartment Tsukasa had bought near the Domyoji financial building, they had found themselves suddenly faced with learning how to communicate. They had been terribly awkward with each other at first and couldn't seem to see eye to eye on most things.

Tsukasa remembered strange arguments involving household items like toothpaste and floss. They had fought like cats and dogs over what to eat for dinner. Tsukasa had been at his wit's end and unsure of what to do until his sister had commented that both he and Tsukushi had never really spent time together where they weren't under constant threat of being separated. Tsubaki had further elaborated, saying that it wasn't always easy for people to learn how to live together.

It would be a learning experience, Tsubaki had said. He'd grow from it, be happy with Tsukushi and become a better man, she had ordered, or else. Tsukasa had determined from her words that the problems between he and Tsukushi were just a phase that would fade away in time.

But the problems hadn't faded away so easily. Tsukasa and Tsukushi had continued to argue, the tension continually building between them.

The problems had grown and grown until the strain had reached a breaking point.

And that breaking point was represented by the now barely noticeable scars on his cheek.

The moment when he had received those wounds had been one of the scariest moments of his life. Tsukasa remembered the terrible, heated argument, her shouting, his yelling…

And his hand lifted impulsively against her....

He could remember it like it was yesterday.

"I was trying to get away from him!" Tsukushi had cried shrilly, her party dress shimmering as she had stomped into the sitting room of their apartment.

"Oh really? Then why were you upstairs with him alone?" Tsukasa had roared, as he had tugged off his tie and thrown it aside.

"He was drunk and dragged me up there! I tried to get your attention but you were too busy with that woman who was hanging all over you," Tsukushi had retorted angrily, her fists clenched. "Who was she?"

"She was some woman from another company. I don't even remember her name, and I didn't spend time with her in America! She lied about the entire thing," Tsukasa had said defensively.

"Oh really? You've been on business trips so often lately. What am I supposed to think when she comes to you and kisses you on the cheek?" Tsukushi had said in a dangerously low voice.

"You are supposed to trust me and know that I would never be interested in anyone but you," Tsukasa had replied in an equally low tone.

"Like you trust me?" Tsukushi had said, her eyes narrowing.

"Tsukushi …" Tsukasa had started before Tsukushi had cut him off by saying "How am I supposed to believe you when she's practically embracing you in front of me and you aren't doing anything to stop her?"

"Are you blind? I was trying to get her off of me," Tsukasa had said menacingly.

Tsukushi had continued to ignore him. "And how am I supposed to talk to you when you won't believe me?" Her voice had begun to rise. "I don't know what to do anymore. All we ever do now is fight."

"Tsukushi." Tsukasa had tried to interrupt her. But she had continued.

"It's like I always thought it would be," Tsukushi had shouted at him. "We are too different. It's not working!"

Tsukasa's eyes had widened in horror at those words. Tsukushi's voice had grown higher in tone as she ranted.

"We made a mistake," Tsukushi had started to shake. "Someone else is better for you after all. I had tried to believe that everything would be ok but I was foolish." By this point, Tsukasa had begun advancing upon her.

"I keep hoping that we will be happy. But we're not." Backing away from him, Tsukushi had pointed at him and shouted. "So just go!" Her chest heaving, her tears spilling down her cheeks, she had yelled "You idiot! Go ahead and meet someone else. We aren't right for each other no matter how hard we try."

What the hell was she thinking? Tsukasa had thought. He hadn't wanted anyone else but her. He loved her as much as he ever had. He loved her more than he loved life itself. And now she was telling him to leave her?

He had opened his mouth to say all these things when Tsukushi had said in an eerily calm way.

"Maybe it's finally time for us to end."

Tsukasa had felt the pain of those unbelievable words and overwhelmed by the gut wrenching anguish that engulfed him and without thinking, he had raised his hand and…

He had hit her.

Hard.

The sound of him slapping her had seemed to reverberate around the room as Tsukushi had stumbled backwards from the force of the blow. Coming back to his senses, Tsukasa's eyes had widened in horror as he had realized what he had done.

Standing there, completely horrified, he had barely blinked as Tsukushi had numbly raised her hand in retaliation and hit him back just as hard, raking her nails across his cheek.

He had barely noticed, and instead had focused on the sound of the strange heavy breathing that he dimly recognized as coming from her. His vision had blurred as he had felt the aching pain in his hand and the agony in his heart.

He had done what he had promised so long ago that he would never do again. He had hit her.

His heart had thundered in his ears, his body had felt numb. What had he done?

One thought had pervaded his mind.

"It's really over between us. I won't be able to convince her to stay now that I've done this."

And one feeling…

He hated himself.

"I have to leave." Tsukasa had thought, feeling nauseated "I hurt her. I have to leave."

He had turned to go, horror written all over his face when she had said "Wait."

Tsukushi had grabbed his arm as the tears had began to run down his face. As he had tried to pull his arm away from her clutching fingers, Tsukasa had closed his eyes and said. "I have to go."

"_Wait."_ Tsukushi had cried, pressing her face against his arm. "No." She had whispered. He had tugged his arm away from her again when she had said it one more time.

"Wait." She had wailed plaintively, her fingers clutching at his jacket _"Tsukasa."_

It was when she had sobbed his name, in that pained way that he had come to his senses and turned towards her. His tears had spilled over even more at the sight of her tears. He had longed to comfort her then but felt that he had no right to.

Something warm had run down his face, and something had stung but he hadn't cared. All he could see then was the mark that his hand had left on her cheek, which had slowly started to become a dark bruise.

"Tsukasa," Tsukushi had sobbed shakily. "Don't…"

And then she had pulled on his lapels and kissed him. Completely surprised and then overwhelmed, Tsukasa had also sobbed and wrapped his arms around her waist. They had sunk to the floor and held each other, and in between ardent kisses, they had both softly cried that they loved each other.

Tsukasa had leaned into her and held her close, terrified that if he let her go that he would lose her for good. Tsukasa had thought that he might die right there with the knowledge that he had hurt her so badly.

She had reached for him as well, wiping his cheek with her fingers as she cried about how he was bleeding and how she had done a terrible thing to him.

"You're so stupid, if I don't tell you I'm sorry you won't understand," she had cried. "I have to tell you…so you know…"

He had stopped her lips with his, before whispering "Hey…you…" And then he had swallowed, the fear blossoming within him anew. "You're not really going to…leave me, are you?" he hadn't been able to bring himself to say anymore.

"I don't want to," she had said as he kissed the tears from her face. "But I don't know what to do," she had continued softly.

He had cupped the back of her head in his palm as he had kissed her forehead, feeling uncertain as well.

As they had continued to embrace, both of them still clutching at each other, Tsukasa had said "I don't want to break up. So we need to fix this." She had merely nodded into his neck, her arms wrapped around him almost painfully.

"I don't want to do this ever again." He had mumbled into hair as he had pulled her even closer. "I won't hurt you again." He had sworn.

She had hoarsely replied. "Me too …"

It had been, without a doubt, another important turning point in their relationship. As they had held each other that night in bed, she gently cupping his cheek that she had carefully bandaged and he holding ice against the bruise on her face, they had finally talked openly.

And as a result, they hadn't ended things. They had learned from the experience.

As time went on, the wounds finally healed and the bruises eventually faded, but they never forgot what they had learned. Better communication and even deeper feelings of love and understanding had eventually replaced many of the arguments and irritations from before.

* * *

Bringing his thoughts back to the present, Tsukasa kissed Tsukushi ardently, his remembrances giving way to passionate urges. He brushed his lips along her brow, kissed the top of her nose and nuzzled her cheek. After a few moments, Tsukushi stirred in her sleep and responded to his kisses by sleepily wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Oh..." she sighed against his lips. "Tsukasa."

Over come by the feeling that he couldn't get close enough to her, he covered her body with his.

And as the early morning crept on, with Tsukushi whimpering softly in Tsukasa's ear, they came as close as they could possibly be.

* * *

_To be continued…_

_-Maho-chan 2/14/2010 :)_


End file.
